Face Down In The Sand
by ilikecrystals
Summary: Written for Live Journal's Spank The Winchesters Story Prompt: WATER. Sam plays a joke on Dean that backfires. Warning, this story contains non-consenting male SPANKING. Don't read if it isn't your thing but if it is, I love reviews so bring 'em!


Title:...........Face Down In The Sand  
Rating:........Mature  
Author:.......ilikecrystals  
Scenario:....Dean Spanks Sam

Implement...Hand  
Summary:…Fiction done for Water New Year's Prompt. Sam plays a joke on Dean that backfires. Please point out any errors or crap writing so I can fix. I love constructive criticism and reviews so bring 'em! :D

#

#

Sam's had just about _enough_.

They'd been at the lake for what, a day and a half already and Dean won't stop fooling around. While Dad was off getting information on the haunted house in town, he'd parked the boys at a cabin on the lake so they could get in some recreation before getting down to some serious hunting. It'd been so long since they'd had down time that Sam was really looking forward to just kicking back and paddling around in the lake, catching some sun and maybe reading that new book Dean had got him for his birthday.

Stupid Dean.

His freaking brother had quickly grown bored with the whole resting and relaxing part and had taken up his favorite pastime, bugging Sam and every time Sam swam in the lake, Dean was cannon balling almost on top of him, splashing him in the face and laughing like an idiot at Sam's indignant yell. Or he'd wait until Sam was serenely floating in the water, face turned up to the sun, eyes closed in pleasure and then he'd yank on Sam's leg, pulling him under water and damn near drowning him, sniggering like a fool as Sam surfaced, coughing and spewing water out of his nose and mouth.

This last time, though, was the worse of all.

Dean had come over to where Sam was sitting quietly, engrossed in the riveting mystery unfolding in his book, and shaken his wet hair all over Sam, drenching him and his paperback, and Sam had jumped up, cursing a blue streak and trying desperately to dry off the pages with his damp towel. His snarled "Damn it, Dean!" had echoed across the lake and even though Dean had apologized when he'd seen the damage he'd done to Sam's precious book, Sam had seen the glint of laughter still lurking in the green eyes and that was it-

Enough.

So he'd waited and he'd plotted and when Dean had gone up to the cabin to go to the bathroom, _Gotta clean the pipes, Sammy_, he'd seen his chance.

He slipped into the water, treading around the dock, watching for the bow-legged walk of the familiar figure to come trotting back down the beach and there he comes-

Sam can barely contain himself because Dean's finally gonna get _his_ for a change, the tables are gonna be turned and let's see how Dean likes being on the receiving end of a stupid joke for once.

He takes a deep breath and lays down in the water, face first, letting his arms and legs go weightless, floating, glee tickling through him at the scare Dean's gonna get when he gets a glimpse of this-

A sudden splash right next to him makes him jump but before he can react, he's being hauled up, a hand under his chin and propelled forwards, Dean's gasping fear in his ears, "Jesus, Sammy, Jesus, be ok, please be ok-"

And with dizzying speed, Sam's being dragged onto the beach, the rough sand scraping his knees and he manages to stop his forward momentum long enough to turn his head, shaking the dripping hair out of his face and huffing laughter into Dean's panicked eyes, "Dude! It was just a joke, man! Holy shit, you should see your face!"

Dean stares at him in shock, relief at the fact that Sam's alive and talking to him quickly dying away and being replaced with a glittering, simmering fury. Sam watches as Dean's face turns a slow angry red, flushing all the way to the tips of his ears and he's repeating the words back at Sam in total disbelief, "A j-joke?"

"Well, yeah…payback, you know? You wouldn't stop messing around and then you got my book all wet so I-" Sam is talking fast now, his words sounding lame and childish to his own ears and the fierce gleam in Dean's eyes is making him uncertain, questioning the wisdom of his little prank. Dean's hands are tightening down on his arms, a tic in his cheek is twitching erratically as his jaw grits down and his whole body is thrumming with rage, shaking with it.

Sam's yanked forward, flipped over and finds himself face down in the sand, head spinning and arms pulled up painfully behind his back, held with a fierce grip while his swim trunks are yanked down to his knees by the other hand.

With a cry of realization, he knows what's coming next and he's freaking fifteen, not a little kid anymore and what the hell does Dean think he's _doing_-

He feels the rush of air before the sting hits, the hard slap Dean lays on his bottom so loud it rings in his ears, made worse because his skin is wet and damn, that freaking hurts!

Two more smacks come down hard and Sam yelps at the burn in his ass because Dean's hand is rock solid, no mercy, cutting into the tender flesh where cheek meets thigh, shoving him forward with the force of it and Dean just needs to-

"Stop! Dean, stop!" Sam's voice is muffled by the sand and when another two welting cracks land on his hind end, he writhes against it, the grit chafing his chest and he knows it doesn't matter what he says because Dean won't stop until he's punished Sam good for this.

"Don't you ever!" SMACK!

"Do that again!" CRACK!

"Sam!" SLAP!

"You scared the shit!" WHACK!

"Out of me!" WHAP!

SLAP! CRACK!

"Dean, STOP!" Sam is hollering now, like he's a little kid instead of a grown man, his bottom wiggling and squirming, feet kicking up with every slash of Dean's hard palm and he's throwing his body to one side and then the other, trying to make it harder for Dean to hit a moving target. His ass is on fire now, raw and sore and he knows his face is almost as red, because it's God damn _humiliating_ being spanked in the first place and then like this…out in the open in full view of anyone who may happen to be walking by and he didn't mean it, for Christ's sake!

SMACK! WHAP!

He hears Dean's voice cracking, breaking as he hits him again, "I t-thought you were dead, you stupid, stupid-"

And then he releases Sam's arms, slumps down in the sand next to him and buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Sam lays there panting for the minute it takes him to realize the spanking is really over and then he's pushing himself upright, gingerly pulling his shorts up over his burning bottom with a hiss of pain and sitting back carefully on his haunches, staring at his brother with huge sad eyes.

He reaches out a tentative hand, touching Dean's shoulder and Dean flinches away, hits at him, "Leave me the fuck alone, man."

"Dean-" And Sam crawls over to him on his knees, slips an arm around his shoulders and hugs tight, bending down to whisper in Dean's ear, "I'm sorry."

He hugs Dean in close, listening to his labored breathing, the trembling underneath his brother's skin rocking through him and Sam feels like the biggest jerk in the whole world. He had no idea Dean would take it like this and seeing Dean broken and sobbing, all because of him…well, it's scaring the crap out of him.

He mumbles softly, "Please, Dean. I'm really sorry. It was a stupid thing to do and I didn't know it'd scare you so much. Can you…forgive me?"

Dean lifts his head and Sam sees the tears sliding down his cheeks, the quiver in his bottom lip and his voice is shuddering hoarse, "You're an asshole, Sam."

Sam didn't think he could feel any worse but at the look of Dean's anguished face, he sinks even lower into the muck and mire, feeling his own eyes smart with tears and he's begging now, "Christ, Dean, please. I'm so sorry, please…"

And Dean shakes his head, stands up and turns away, slowly begins to make his way back up the beach, leaving Sam staring after him. Halfway there he turns back, puts both hands on his hips, frowns fiercely and says, "You ever do anything like that again, I'll beat your ass bloody, you understand me?"

He nods fast, agreeing to anything as long as Dean's talking to him, acting like his brother again and Dean's frown eases and he stares down at the ground for a breathless minute before flicking his eyes back up to Sam's, "Come on, then. It's time for supper."

And Sam clamors to his feet, limping his way up the beach, ass stiff and sore, protesting at every movement but Sam grits his teeth and takes it, knowing he deserved every whack Dean laid on him so he's not saying a word, just grimly follows Dean back to the cabin.

Dean barely speaks to him after that and Sam worries away most of the night, not falling asleep until the wee morning hours and waking with a heavy heart and yet another apology on his lips. But when his eyes fall to the nightstand, relief flows through him like a clean summer breeze and his eyes fill with grateful tears as he reaches out a hand to pick up the brand new copy of his mystery novel.

His whispered "Thank you" is met with a cuff to the head and Dean's teasing "Get your ass out of bed, Sammy. Last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

#

#


End file.
